A semiconductor device is provided in which a semiconductor element is provided on a front surface of a substrate and metal is provided on a rear surface of the substrate. The metal can function as, for example, an electrical connection component between the semiconductor element and an outside of the semiconductor device, and/or as a component for dissipating heat generated in or by the semiconductor element.
When the metal is provided on the entire rear surface of the substrate, metal burrs may be generated during a dicing process. In this case, metal peeling or cracking may occur.
Therefore, a method of forming the metal at a location away from a dicing line can be performed. However, in such a method, when a dicing line is formed on the rear surface of the substrate by etching or the like, alignment of both surfaces of the substrate in a photolithography process may be required, which can make manufacture difficult.